


Boy(s) in the Mirror

by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Dont worry it’s temporary, Honestly just how I think Shadow felt, M/M, Reference to lovely. by Billie Eilish, Shadow’s POV, Temporary Character Death, Vio/Shadow isn’t really the main focus but it’s there, about everything, but tagging it as MCD anyways, major character death implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll
Summary: “Shadow stood in front of the mirror, hands clenched. What was so great about him anyways? Link had the perfect life, and he was nothing but a corrupted reflection. It was awful. Turning away from the mirror, Shadow stalked away. He would take Ganon and Vaati’s offer, just to end the perfect boy’s life. He deserved to have a hard time, for once. Nothing would stop his hate for the boy in the mirror.”Honestly? This is how I feel Shadow felt about everything that happened.
Relationships: Vio Link/Shadow Link, Vio/Shadow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Boy(s) in the Mirror

Shadow stood in front of the mirror, hands clenched. What was so great about him anyways? Link had the perfect life, and he was nothing but a corrupted reflection. It was awful. Turning away from the mirror, Shadow stalked away. He would take Ganon and Vaati’s offer, just to end the perfect boy’s life. He deserved to have a hard time, for once. Nothing would stop his hate for the boy in the mirror.

-

He was  _ beautiful. _ Sharper than his shadowy blades, smarter than anyone he had ever met. He was  _ perfect. _ And more importantly… All his.

“Viooo,” He called, hanging upside down next to the man he was yelling for. Vio simply raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off of his book. “ _ Viooo, _ ” Shadow crooned, sitting up and sidling up to the violet man. Vio turned, kissing Shadow’s nose. The shadowy man blushed deeply, giggling as Vio smiled at him.

He couldn’t get over the fact that he was allowed to do that now.

-

“I’m sorry,” He coughed. He was. Staring into the eyes of his reflecti– no,  _ friends _ – he began crying. This was the best way to save them, even if it killed him. It would be worth it. He looked at Green and Blue, shock living in their eyes. Red was crying, tears filling his eyes to the brim. And Vio, oh sweet Vio, he was staring at Shadow, his eyes… those beautiful,  _ gorgeous _ eyes were filled with longing and begging. Shadow mouthed one last sorry, and took the plunge.

-

“Isn’t it lovely? All alone…” Shadow sang to himself. He didn’t know where he was. Limbo maybe. The void. He wasn’t sure. Wherever it was, it had great acoustics. It was dark, but the kind of dark that grew on you, like a new moon night. He was safe here, he knew. But safe as he was, he missed Blue and Green and Red. He missed their similar faces and their loud mouths and their loving embraces. But most of all, he missed Vio. Vio was his whole world, as unhealthy as that probably was. With a sigh, Shadow settled back into his memories, all the while humming a song only he knew.

-

He gasped, breath drawn into empty lungs. He tore at his throat, begging the burn to stop, but life was filling him and it wasn’t taking no for an answer. He opened his eyes, with blurred vision and wheezing, and caught sight of familiar colors dancing across his gaze. He blinked hard, his world coming into sharp focus. It was them. Red, Blue, Green…  _ Vio _ . He reached out and touched Vio’s shoulder, and Vio smiled widely at him. Shadow gasped again, shock filling his wet eyes. He was crying. It was them, it was really really them. He didn’t bother asking how, just barreling into the arms of his friends

-

“Viooo,” Shadow called, sitting next to him in an all-to-familiar fashion. “Let’s go spar!” Vio snorted at the notion.

“Ask Red if you want to spar, you know he’ll never say no,” The scholar said. He was nose-deep in a history book, and enjoying the presence of his beloved. Shadow groaned, but settled for a quick kiss to Vio’s temple and took off looking for Red.

He smiled to himself as he walked. He was happy. He was really, truly happy. Nothing would stop his love for the boys from the mirror.


End file.
